In relation to a vehicle wherein a driving force transmission device (a device including a speed reduction gear, a clutch, a transmission and a control system for them, between a power source and a driving wheel) automatically performs clutch operations (the vehicle will be referred to as an automatic clutch vehicle), there exists, for example, the technology as disclosed in Japanese Parent Laid-Open No. 2009-287606.
Specifically, there is a problem that a clutch control amount at the time of actual start of rotation of a driving wheel in an automatic clutch vehicle may vary depending on product-to-product variability of the clutch, an increase in friction in a driving force transmission system, etc., and, as a countermeasure against this problem, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2009-287606 discloses a technology in which a control, correction amount is calculated on the basis of the clutch control amount at the time of start of rolling of the driving wheel.